The Towering Inferno (Remake)
The Towering Inferno is a remake of the 1974 film. Directed By: Michael Bay Produced By: Jerry Bruckheimer Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg, George Lucas & Ron Howard Plot Architect Doug Roberts returns to San Francisco for the dedication of the Glass Tower, which he designed for contractor James Duncan. The Tower, 1,688 feet tall and 138 stories, is the world's tallest building. During pre-dedication testing, an electrical short starts an undetected fire on the 81st floor. Roberts suspects that Roger Simmons, the electrical subcontractor and Duncan's son-in-law, cut corners. Roberts confronts Simmons, who feigns innocence. During the dedication ceremony, chief of Public Relations Dan Bigelow turns on all the tower's lights, but Roberts orders them shut off to reduce the load on the electrical system. Smoke is seen on the 81st floor, and the San Francisco Fire Department (SFFD) is summoned. Roberts and engineer Will Giddings go to the 81st floor, where Giddings is fatally burned pushing a guard away from the fire. Roberts reports the fire to Duncan, who is courting Senator Gary Parker for an urban renewal contract and refuses to order an evacuation. SFFD Chief Michael O'Halloran arrives and forces Duncan to evacuate the guests from the Promenade Room on the 135th floor. Simmons admits to Duncan that he cut corners, doing so to bring the project back under budget, and suggests other subcontractors did likewise. Lisolette Mueller, a guest being wooed by con man Harlee Claiborne, rushes to the 87th floor to check on a deaf mother. Security Chief Jernigan rescues the mother, but fire forces her children – along with Roberts and Lisolette – up to the Promenade Room. Bigelow and his mistress Lorrie are killed when fire traps them in the Duncan Enterprises offices on the 65th floor. Fire overtakes the express elevators, killing a group whose elevator stops on the engulfed 81st floor. Though the scenic elevator is still working, the stairways from the Promenade Room are blocked – one by fire, the other by mishandled cement. Just as the firemen begin to bring the fire under control, the electrical system fails, deactivating the passenger elevators; O’Hallorhan must rappel down the elevator shaft to safety. An attempt at a helicopter rescue fails when panicky party-goers rush the helipad, causing the helicopter to veer off, crash, and set the roof ablaze. Naval rescue teams attach a breeches buoy to an adjacent skyscraper and rescue a number of guests, including Patty Simmons, Duncan's daughter. Roberts rigs a gravity brake on the scenic elevator, allowing one trip down for twelve people, including Lisolette and the children. An explosion near the 110th floor throws Lisolette from the elevator and leaves the elevator hanging by a single cable, but O’Hallorhan rescues the elevator with a Navy helicopter. As fire reaches the Promenade Room, a group of men led by Simmons attempts to commandeer the breeches buoy, which is subsequently destroyed in an explosion, killing Simmons, Senator Parker, and several other men. In a last-ditch strategy, O'Halloran and Roberts blow up water tanks atop the Tower with plastic explosives. Most of the party-goers survive as water rushes through the ruined building, extinguishing the flames. Jernigan gives Claiborne, who is heartbroken at Lisolette's death, her cat. Duncan, consoling his grieving daughter, promises that such a tragic debacle will never happen again. Roberts accepts O’Hallorhan’s offer of guidance on how to build a fire-safe skyscraper. O’Hallorhan drives away, exhausted. Cast * Tom Cruise as Doug Roberts, the Glass Tower architect * Billy Bob Thornton as Michael O’Hallorhan, SFFD 5th Battalion Chief * William Hurt as James Duncan, the builder * Cameron Diaz as Susan Franklin, Doug Roberts' fiancée * Richard Chamberlain as Harlee Claiborne, the con-man who flirts with Mrs. Mueller * Jessica Biel as Patty Duncan Simmons, James Duncan's daughter * Edward Norton as Roger Simmons, the electrical engineer and Duncan's son-in-law * Sally Field as Lisolette Mueller * Don Cheadle as Harry Jernigan, the chief security officer * George Clooney as U.S. Senator Gary Parker * Ben Affleck as Dan Bigelow, the public relations officer * Charlize Theron as Lorrie * Meryl Streep as Paula Ramsay * Debby Ryan as Jane, adopted by Lisolette, her nana, after her mom's death * Cameron Boyce as Bruce, Jane's little brother * Michael Chiklis as Will Giddings, electrical engineer * Harrison Ford as Mayor Robert "Bob" Ramsay * Ryan Reynolds as Kappy, SFFD Truck Co. 12 fire captain * Casey Affleck as Alex, the fireman who fell on the airbag * Brandon T. Jackson as Brad, the other fireman * John Leguizamo as Carlos, the bartender * Adele as Singer at The Party Trivia * Richard Chamberlain who played original 1974 film of The Towering Inferno. * the second film of Eagle Eyes (2008) with Billy Bob Thronton, Michael Chikis & Cameron Boyce. * The film reunites the two lead actors from Reindeer Games (2000): Ben Affleck and Charlize Theron. * Tom Cruise & Cameron Diaz were appeared in Vanilla Sky (2001) and Knight & Day (2010). * the second film of Intolerable Cruelty (2003) with George Clooney & Billy Bob Thornton. * Ron Howard was originally interested in directing, but stayed on as Executive Producer, hiring Michael Bay to direct. * Roland Emmerich, Bryan Singer, D.J. Caruso, J.J. Abrams, Steven Quale, James Wan & Matt Reeves were considered to direct the film. * This is the second film featuring Billy Bob Thornton and George Clooney (Intolerable Cruetly ). The third film featuring Ben Affleck and Billy Bob Thornton (Armageddon & Daddy and them (2001) ). The second film featuring Charlize Theron and Billy Bob Thornton (Waking Up in Reno). The second film to feature Billy Bob Thornton, Michael Chikis and Cameron Boyce (Eagle Eyes (2008) ). * William Hurt & Meryl Streep were appeared reunites in One True Thing (1998) and Artificial Intelligence (2001). * George Clooney and Ben Affleck were Both played Batman, Clooney in Batman & Robin (1997), Affleck in Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice. * William Hurt & Edward Norton with Previously worked in The Incredible Hulk (2008). * Sylvester Stallone, John Travolta, Kurt Russell, Kevin Costner, Bruce Willis, George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Laurence Fishburne & Russell Crowe were considered role of Michael O'Hallorhan. * Tim Robbins, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Kevin Bacon, Matthew McCounaughey, Matt Damon, Nicolas Cage, Christian Bale & Keanu Reeves were considered role of Doug Roberts. * Harrison Ford, Robert De Niro, Michael Douglas, Tom Wilkinson, Tommy Lee Jones, Richard Gere, Sam Neill, Nick Nolte, Brian Cox were Considered Role of Jim Duncan. * Nicole Kidman, Sandra Bullock & Maggie Gyllenhaal were considered role of Susan Franklin. * Dennis Quaid, Bryan Cranston, Stephen Fry, Bill Pullman, Colin Firth, Vincent D'Onofrio, Greg Kinnear were Considered role of Senator Gary Parker. * Debby Ryan & Cameron Boyce were both Disney Channel Series Jessie (2011). * Edward Norton & Charlize Theron were Previously worked in The Italian Job (2003). * The Sixth Collaboration of Michael Bay & Jerry Bruckheimer. * He was first name William Hurt similar to William Holden. Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Jerry Bruckheimer Films Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. films Category:Dreamworks Films Category:Imagine Entertainment films Category:Disaster films Category:Films remakes Category:Action Category:Thriller Category:Michael Bay-directed films Category:Drama films